Absolutely Brother
by flowerdo
Summary: tentang kehidupan baru Kyungsoo di Seoul yang bertemu dengan Jongin. KaiSoo! brothership.


**Absolutely Brother**

_**Flowerdo present**_

DO Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir menuruti keputusan kedua orangtuanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Kota seperti Seoul akan berdampak yang sangat besar bagi masa depannya. Kyungsoo, pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang memiliki mata bulat yang minoritas di Korea dengan tinggi yang lumayan pendek dari ukuran tinggi pemuda Korea pada umumnya.

Tinggal seorang diri di Kota yang tidak pernah tidur macam Seoul adalah pilihan yang sulit bagi seorang DO Kyungsoo. Memang, ia adalah warga asli negara tersebut tapi tetap saja tanpa kedua orangtuanya ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan berita buruknya ia tidak memiliki saudara di Seoul. Oh baiklah, sepertinya orangtuanya mengharapkan dirinya untuk belajar mandiri.

Kyungsoo berasal dari Gyeonggi, sebuah distrik yang dapat ditempuh dari Seoul hanya 20 menit perjalan melalui Seoul Ring-Express atau Jayuro Expressway. Sebuah distrik yang memiliki pemukiman yang ramah lingkungan dan sistem transportasi yang nyaman sama seperti Seoul tapi tetap saja Gyeonggi masih dibawah Seoul untuk tingkat kemajuannya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk beradaptasi di Kota Seoul karena bahasa yang digunakan tetap saja sama walaupun beberapa aksen yang terdengar sedikit berbeda. Tapi demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo membutuhkan suasana yang tenang dimalam hari. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan Kota Seoul, yang membuat Kyungsoo marah adalah karena ia kerap kali mendengar suara gaduh dari tetangga Apertementnya dan parahnya hal itu kerap kali terjadi pada malam hari. Gila!

Ia membutuhkan waktu istirahat setidaknya beberapa jam sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan para dosen. Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen membuatnya kerap kali diberikan tugas yang selalu berkaitan dengan bisnis dan bisnis, sungguh ia muak. Jurusan yang ia inginkan bukanlah Manajemen melainkan Seni, tapi kedua orangtuanya tidak menyetujui pilihannya.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, ia menuruti kemauan orangtua yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. Ia merelakan mimpinya menjadi penyanyi dan mulai menerima kenyataan dalam waktu berskala, tentunya. "Geez, Bisakah sehari saja tetangga baru itu tenang?!" desisnya sembari memasang jaket lalu membuka pintu depan Apertement.

Ia ingin menegur tetangga barunya itu. Sudah seminggu lebih ia berusaha sabar tapi apalah arti sabar kalau tetangga tersebut tidak bisa tenang? Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mengenal siapa tetangga baru tersebut, berapa umurnya atau apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia tidak peduli karena bersosialisasi adalah hal kesekian yang akan ia lakukan.

Mungkin setelah menegur tetangga yang ia cap gila tersebut, mereka akan saling berkenalan atau malah berakibat buruk. Baiklah, Kyungsoo tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah itu, imajinasinya memang berlebihan dan orangtuanya sering menyuruhnya untuk tidak berimajinasi terlalu berlebihan.

Kyungsoo telah berada didepan pintu Apertement tetangga barunya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali, hingga suara gaduh yang berasal dari Apertement itu mendadak berhenti. Selang beberapa menit, pemilik Apertement yang didatangi Kyungsoo membukakan pintunya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Ia berharap tegurannya tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah seperti ini tapi disini bukan ia yang mencari masalah, tapi menyelesaikan masalah.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung menautkan alisnya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda yang mengetuk pintu tersebut, yang jelas pemuda itu telah menganggu aktifitasnya. Sangat menganggu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Apertementku? Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut beruntun, Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya didalam hati. Kenapa ia sok berani sekali menegur tetangga barunya yang ia ketahui seorang laki-laki yang sangat tidak bersahabat seperti ini, ia tidak ingin berakhir babak belur ditangan laki-laki yang ia sendiri tidak kenal namanya. Baiklah, ia mulai berimajinasi lagi.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan suara gaduh yang berasal dari Apertementmu! Ayolah, ini sudah malam dan suara gaduh yang kau buat itu menganggu waktu istirahatku. Harusnya kau tahu kalau ini bukan rumahmu saja, ini sebuah Apertement dan kau tidak mengenalku" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Sebuah kemajuan, ia dapat berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini padahal ia adalah mahasiswa yang paling pendiam.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap pemuda jangkung tersebut seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak mau berlama-lama disana, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya balik badan menuju Apertementnya sendiri tapi sebuah suara menginstrupsinya. "Oh ya, Aku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda jangkung tersebut tiba-tiba mengenalkan dirinya kepadanya, padahal dari awal pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang buruk. Tapi tidak ada salahnya menambah teman di Seoul, karena sebulan di Seoul, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman. "DO Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu juga!"

Setelah balas berkenalan, Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju Apertementnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Cuaca di Seoul pada malam hari makin menggila karena suhu mencapai 10°C dan pada malam itu, salju pertama pun turun.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari teguran yang ia layangkan kepada tetangga baru yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin membuatnya semakin mengenal pemuda yang berkulit kecokelatan tersebut. Suara gaduh yang berasal dari Apertement Kim Jongin, ternyata adalah suara musik pengiring dance. Jongin merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Seni, maka dari itu setiap malam Jongin selalu menyempatkan dirinya berlatih menari.

Kabar baiknya Kyungsoo dan Jongin merupakan mahasiswa dari kampus yang sama yaitu Seoul National University. Intensitas pertemuan keduanya di Kampus yang terbilang sangat minim karena perbedaan jurusan tidak membuat keduanya jarang bertemu. Keduanya merasa nyaman bersama, nyaman dalam artian sebuah teman.

Kyungsoo lebih tua setahun dari Jongin, Jongin enggan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan hyeong yang merupakan panggilan bagi pemuda yang berumur lebih muda kepada pemuda yang lebih tua. Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya asal Jongin tidak memanggil dengan panggilan yang aneh, itu tidak masalah.

Pertemanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang dimulai dari teguran lalu berkenalan hingga menceritakan sesuatu yang bersifat sedikit intens. Seperti malam ini, Jongin menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal beberapa bulan tersebut, sebenarnya bukan kemauan Jongin untuk menceritakan masalah tetapi karena ia yang terus memaksa Jongin untuk menceritakan masalahnya karena setiap kali Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin, bisa dipastikan wajah suram selalu menghiasi wajah Jongin. entah apa penyebabnya.

"Aku di dianogsa menderita penyakit radang paru-paru dan dokter melarangku untuk melanjutkan mimpiku sebagai seorang penari, aku benar-benar seperti ingin mati saja mendengarnya, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah frustasinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, ia tidak pernah menyangka selama beberapa minggu ini Jongin menanggung beban berat.

Menjadi penari adalah impian Jongin, karena setiap kali Kyungsoo menanyakan alasan kenapa Jongin malah bermimpi menjadi penari ia akan menjawab 'Dengan menari aku bisa mengaspresiasikan semuanya melalui gerakkan yang aku ciptakan hampir sama dengan penyanyi yang mengaspresiasikan sesuatu lewat lagu yang mereka ciptakan.'

Pikiran Kyungsoo masih terus bergelut. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa manajemen bukan mahasiswa sastra yang bisa merangkai kata-kata yang indah untuk menenangkan Jongin. ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menenangkan pemuda yang tengah frustasi dihadapannya seperti ini. "tenanglah Jongin, aku yakin kau tetap bisa melanjutkan mimpimu. Mungkin dokter hanya menyuruhmu untuk rehat sejenak, kau harus sabar menerimanya oke? Dan jangan berpikiran kau akan mati, bodoh! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menjadi teman berceritaku hah?"

Jongin menyesapi kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa lalu menatap pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu kemudian tersenyum. Baginya, Kyungsoo sudah ia anggap seperti bagian dari keluarganya dan ia tidak menampik fakta bahwa ia sangat menyanyangi pemuda itu. Menyanyanginya sebagai saudara. "Terima Kasih Kyungsoo, kau membuatku sedikit tenang" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Kau tahu Jongin, mungkin ini konyol tapi aku menyanyangimu sebagai adikku. Bolehkan aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku?"

The Truth Is My Life, Kyungsoo berulangkali menggumamkan untaian kata-kata yang terpampang didepan gerbang kampusnya. Seoul National University memang sengaja menanamkan kepada para mahasiswanya sebagai alat memotivasi diri mereka meraih pendidikan yang berkualitas.

Terhitung sudah menjadi sarapan paginya menggumakan kata-kata tersebut hampir setiap hari. Ia tidak pernah bosan, karena kata-kata itu sudah menjadi motto hidupnya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menyesal lagi tinggal di Kota Seoul, baginya bisa berkuliah di Seoul National University adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Berterima kasihlah kepada orangtuanya yang selalu mendukungnya setiap saat.

Ia menyadari sekarang bahwa ia tidak sendiri lagi di Kota Seoul yang luas ini, ia mempunyai seorang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Pemuda itu adalah Kim Jongin, tetangga Apertementnya.

Mungkin, hari ini adalah awal baginya untuk mulai yakin dengan apa yang ia jalani untuk sekarang dan untuk masa depan. Semangat! Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kampusnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Awal tahun baru menjadi awal yang buruk bagi Jongin untuk memulai hidupnya di tahun 2014. Penyakitnya kumat tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu santai mereka di Sungai Han. Kyungsoo langsung membawa Jongin ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dengan bantuan beberapa pengunjung Sungai Han, Kyungsoo tidak hentinya membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya kepada orang-orang yang telah menolong Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menghubungi siapapun, ia tidak mengenal orangtua atau teman-teman Jongin karena pemuda tersebut tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang hal itu berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengenalkan teman-temannya kepada Jongin sebagai adiknya.

Dokter yang memeriksa Jongin telah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya keruangannya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Dokter yang bername tag Lee tersebut dalam diam, pikirannya bergelut tentang apa yang akan Dokter itu katakan kepadanya. Ia tidak mau berimajinasi tentang hal-hal negatif tentang keadaan Jongin, karena imajinasinya luar biasa berlebihan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang penyakit pasien Kim Jongin yang semakin parah, penyakitnya sudah kronis dan kusarankan agar ia menghentikan aktifitas yang membahayakan paru-parunya atau kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi" Dokter tersebut mengakhiri penjelasan sembari memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi daftar obat-obatan yang akan Kyungsoo beli di apotek.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut. "Terima kasih Dokter. Apakah ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo berharap kalau Dokter tersebut akan menjawab 'ya' atau sebuah senyuman.

Sayangnya, Dokter tersebut malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu. "penyakitnya sudah kronis, kecil kemungkinan ia akan hidup lebih lama"

Kaki Kyungsoo melemas. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal ini kepada Jongin, itu sama saja membuat pemuda itu terbunuh secara perlahan. Ia tidak mau Jongin putus asa, ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri berputus asa. Tidak, tidak akan pernah!

Ia akan berusaha menyemangati Jongin, semampunya.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjadi jarang bicara sepulang mereka dari Rumah Sakit. Ia sangat berbeda, hancur mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan pemuda tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, semua cara ia lakukan agar Jongin mau berubah sedikit saja tapi Jongin malah memperparah keadaan dengan merokok sepanjang malam.

Jika Kyungsoo membuang rokok tersebut, Jongin akan membentaknya dan mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepadanya. "Jongin! berhentilah membuat dirimu semakin tak berdaya, kau adikku! Aku tidak mau kau terlihat hancur seperti ini" bentak Kyungsoo. Ia membalas bentakkan Jongin kali ini, ia sudah tidak bisa sabar. Emosinya sudah meluap melihat perlakuan Jongin yang jauh dari kata baik.

Jongin menatap tajam pemuda yang membentaknya. "kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku! Kau bukan kakakku, berhentilah mengaturku. Aku bisa mengatur diriku sendiri, sekarang kau pergi dari Apertementku!" emosi Jongin ikut meluap, mukanya memerah karena termakan emosi. Kyungsoo menyerah, ia sakit hati dengan Jongin.

Ia kecewa, kecewa karena Jongin tidak lagi menganggapnya seorang kakak.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu. Aku pergi. Tapi kau harus ingat Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku walaupun kau tidak mau menganggapku begitu, Tak apa. Satu hal yang aku minta padamu, Jongin" Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya dibahu Jongin lalu menepuknya. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan baik, jangan berputus asa!" lanjutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Apertement Jongin.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Jongin menendang berbagai barang yang berada didekatnya dengan emosi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo, orang yang sangat memperhatikannya melebihi orangtuanya sendiri. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Kyungsoo harus tau, Ia juga menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pengganti kakak laki-lakinya yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

.

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar menjauh dari Jongin seperti yang pemuda itu minta kepadanya. Ia tetap memperhatikan Jongin dari jauh, melihat keadaannya dari hari kehari yang malah bertambah buruk. Kyungsoo menyesal kenapa pada hari itu ia lepas kendali dengan balik membentak pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menyapa Jongin dan menanyakan kabarnya tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin semakin membenci keberadaannya.

Padahal ia hanya bermaksud menolong, itu saja.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot sempurna begitu melihat Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh terkulai ketika menuruni tangga Apertement. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin lalu menolongnya dibantu oleh tetangga Apertementnya yang lain. Ia berteriak memanggil Jongin untuk mendapat jawaban tapi nihil Jongin pingsan ditempat.

Liburan musim dingin Kyungsoo dihabiskannya untuk menemani Jongin yang terkulai lemah dibangsal Rumah Sakit, sebenarnya ia akan pulang kerumahnya di Gyeonggi sore nanti tapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri sebelum kedua orangtua Jongin datang dari Inggris.

Orang tua Jongin adalah pebisnis yang cukup kaya karena rata-rata saham yang mereka miliki berada dibeberapa negara maju salah satunya Inggris. Mungkin karena kesibukkan itulah, mereka jarang memperhatikan anaknya bahkan baru mengetahui bahwasanya anak mereka menderita penyakit radang paru-paru.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Jongin seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang agar bersandar kedinding. "Ada apa Jongin? kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang disambut gelengan lemah dari Jongin.

Pipi Jongin semakin tirus dan ada lingkaran mata yang menghitam. Kondisi Jongin bisa dikatakan sebagai mayat hidup walaupun telah berada di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari. "Terima Kasih, Terima Kasih" kata Jongin seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak membayangkan kalau tidak ada kau yang selalu menjagaku yang lemah ini, Terima kasih sudah menganggapku adikmu, Terima kasih telah menjadi sosok kakak laki-laki yang melindungiku. Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, terima kasih sekali lagi Kyungsoo hyeong."

Senyuman Jongin mengembang seiring dengan berakhirnya perkataan yang ia lontarkan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kaget mendengar perkataannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Aku Kakakmu! Wajar saja kalau aku melindungi adikku sendiri, bukan? Sekarang kau harus berjanji agar kuat menjalani semuanya oke?" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia berjanji akan kuat, sebisanya. Kalaupun Tuhan mengatakan kehendak lain, ia akan menerimanya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bertahan sekuat yang ia mau. "Ya, Aku berjanji! Aku pasti bisa"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "And now, you are my absolutely brother."

-Fin-

Annyeong!

Ini first fict yang aku publish dengan pen name baru. sebenarnya ini tugas cerpen aku dan diedit sedemikian rupa dan jadilan fict ala kadarnya. Aku sengaja memasang genre brothership sebelum fict selanjutnya yang mungkin akan yaoi.

Aku harap bimbingan dari teman-teman pembaca semuanya ya! :)

Thankyou.

With love flowerdo.


End file.
